Lekio (episode)
Lekio (Radio) is the 18th episode of Season 2 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis The team investigates when a pirate radio host is murdered after a bomb explodes on the radio host's boat. Plot Five-0 probes the death of pirate radio DJ Bobby Raines (Dennis Miller), who was killed in his home studio by an IED. The investigation is paused temporarily when his body is stolen by his fans, known as "Acolytes". When the body is recovered, they uncover a prime suspect, retired NYPD bomb expert Tony Archer whose team of officers was a constant target of Raines. However, they find the two were actually good friends. Together, they learned that Raines worked for a charity financing emancipations. One suspect has motive when Raines emancipated the suspect's son. The team discovers that the killer was Karen Whitfield, who is killed herself by her male accomplice, Todd Dutton, Raines' son-in-law, who later confesses to murdering Karen as he wanted her out of his life. Notes * Steve finally finds out what a good slice of NY pizza tastes like. Quotes Danny Williams: You made a new friend today? Grace Williams: No, that was Dylan from school. His mom works here. Danny Williams: Dylan, huh? Grace Williams: Yeah, he's the funniest boy in school. Danny Williams: I bet he's a regular Chris Rock. Grace Williams: Who? Danny Williams: All right, listen to me, all right? I'm gonna tell you something, I want you to pay attention. I've told you before you gotta be careful around boys, understand? Grace Williams: Danno... Danny Williams: No, no, no, listen. You can't trust all boys. You just can't. They, uh, they have, uh What? They have motives. They got motives. Now, listen, I don't want to scare you and make you think that all boys are evil, okay? But this kid Grace Williams: He's just a friend. Danny Williams: He's evil, all right? I said it. He's evil. All right? Understand me? That boy's not good. Nod your head if you understand. I love you. Come on. Danny Williams: Well, maybe he's just a worried father looking out for his helpless, defenseless, and very innocent little girl. (Steve looks at Danny with a "Where did that come from?!" look) Danny Williams: Listen, don't give me a look. Okay, I would be very content knowing that Grace had a stun gun in her back pocket at all times. There are very many unsavory characters roaming around this rock. Steve McGarrett: Why don't you tell me what happened at the Hilton today? Danny Williams: Nothing happened at the Hilton. Steve McGarrett: 'Cause you seem upset to me. Danny Williams: You became a shrink all of a sudden? Steve McGarrett: Yeah, and you can take a seat in the back there, uh, if you'd be more comfortable lying down. Or you can stay where you're sitting and tell me what happened, because either way, I'm gonna keep asking you, so it's up to you. Danny Williams: Okay, Sigmund, you want to know what's bothering me? Steve McGarrett: It's your hour. Danny Williams: Okay, I'll tell you. Today by the pool, there was this very, very creepy, creepy child. Steve McGarrett: Okay. Danny Williams: I mean, real, real malcontent. Steve McGarrett: Mm-hmm. Danny Williams: Okay, and-and you should have seen Grace. I mean, she's giggling like a schoolgirl every time this kid opens his mouth. Steve McGarrett: Uh, Grace is a schoolgirl. Danny Williams: And this guy's a stalker, Steve McGarrett: Oh Danny Williams: okay? He's a stalker. He fits the profile. Steve McGarrett: Profile? Danny Williams: Called her five times in three days. Steve McGarrett: How do you know that? Danny Williams: Because I dumped her phone. Steve McGarrett: You dumped your kid's phone? Danny Williams: Yes. Steve McGarrett: And the stalker is ten? Is he? What, ten years old? Danny Williams: Ted Bundy was ten once. Steve McGarrett: Yes, he was, Danny. Yes, he was. Tony Archer: Are these bracelets necessary? I know you guys ran me. You know I'm a cop. Danny Williams: No, you're an ex-cop. So do me a favor. Zip it. We found your prints all over Raines' boat. Tony Archer: Well, of course you did. You found plenty of 'em, too, didn't you, Muscles? Steve McGarrett: Muscles? (smirks) Danny Williams: That's nice. Uh, it's Detective Danny Williams. Tony Archer: I had a beer with him at least once a week, every week on that boat. Oh, and speaking of the, um, aforementioned, there's one sitting over there. Would you mind fetching that for me? (Steve and Danny look at each other) Tony Archer: You guys talk telepathically? Because I don't hear an answer. Please. (Danny grabs the beer and pours it out) Tony Archer: What the hell's your name again? Danny Williams: Still Detective Danny Williams. Tony Archer: Well, Danny, you're a big hump, okay? A hump. Danny Williams: Okay. Steve McGarrett: All right, listen. Let's go back. How did you know Raines? From back in New York? Tony Archer: Yeah. I did some work for him in New York, and I did a little work for him here. Danny Williams: So, what kind of work? Tony Archer: Uh, work work. Like, uh you know, after you retire work. A little of this, a little of that. Steve McGarrett: Okay, pretend I'm an idiot. Tony Archer: Okay. (has a look like that isn't hard to do) Steve looks at Danny and Danny starts laughing at him. Tony Archer: Uh, security. Tony Archer: (to Danny) Okay, book him, Muscles. Steve McGarrett: (smiling) I like this guy. Danny Williams: It's nice. Steve McGarrett: H'ah? Danny Williams: I think Tony had it right: the whole shoe thing's overrated. It's nice. Steve McGarrett: Look, on that I mean, if this is something you're gonna do regularly you should invest in some nail clippers, Danny. I'm just asyin'. Danny Williams: No, no. I-I didn't I didn't say that it's gonna be a lifestyle choice. You know, I just I'm enjoying it; it feels good. Steve McGarrett: It does feel good. That it does, my friend. (Steve takes off his shoes) That it does. Danny Williams: he (Tony) promised me an authentic slice of New York pizza-- a real, authentic New York slice. And all he did was bring us to the SS Minnow here. Steve McGarrett: Yeah, what's with that? Danny Williams: It' a little depressing, and it's it's not honest. Tony! I am starving. What's going on? Tony Archer: Put a sock in it, will you? Here she comes. The one, the only, original Ray's, flown in direct. Now. When Tony Archer promises you something, you can bet you get it 50 percent of the time anyway. Here. Try it. Danny Williams: You're a good man. You're a good man, Tony. Tony Archer: This is beautiful. Danny Williams: All right. This is great. Steve McGarrett: What are you doing? You fold you fold it up? Danny Williams: This is good. Tony Archer: Fold it up. Bend it over. Danny Williams: All right. Oh, this is good. Steve McGarrett: (shocked) That's a that's a good piece of pizza right there. Tony Archer: No, no, no, no. See, where we come from, you don't say "piece." It's a "slice. " We call it a slice. Steve McGarrett: Slice. Danny Williams: No, hold on. Don't try to, um, domesticate him. He's an animal. Trust me. Steve McGarrett: I'm not an animal. Danny Williams: You were born an animal. Steve McGarrett: It's pizza. Danny Williams: You're gonna be an animal for the rest of your life. Steve McGarrett: What makes me an animal? Tony Archer: Hold-hold it. Hold it. Hold it. Steve McGarrett: Huh? Tony Archer: Let me ask you something. You two hens peck at each other like this all the time? All the time? Steve McGarrett: No. Danny Williams: Yeah. Absolutely. Steve McGarrett: No, no. Well Come on. Tony Archer: I'll tell you what I'm going to do. 'Cause I'm a good guy. And more importantly, I need some laughs in my life. I'm gonna be your marriage counselor. Steve McGarrett: All right. Tony Archer: You got a problem with a case, or any time you need help, basically, I'll be here for you. Okay? Could we have a little group hug here? Danny Williams: Oh, yeah. Steve McGarrett: All right. Trivia *James Caan, who is the real-life father of Scott Caan (Detective Danny Williams), appears in this episode, playing Tony Archer, credited as a Special Guest Star. |- |Tony Archer |James Caan |A former NYPD Detective who is now a Private Investigator. |- |Bobby Raines |Dennis Miller |The murder victim. |- |Brandi Raines |Heather Sossaman |Bobby Raines's daughter. |- |Todd Dutton |Ben Bledsoe |Brandi Raines' husband |- |Mr. Zhang |Jimmy Borges |Proprietor of the produce market who illegally sells fireworks. |- |Doug Leland |Chris McGarry |The father of one of the children that Bobby Raines helped emancipate themselves |- |Karen Whitfield |Tanya Clarke |The murderer of Bobby Raines: killed by Todd Dutton |- |Len Marks |Elpidio Ebuen |The shipyard security guard whose absence led to Raines' death |} Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 2 (2010)